Prince of War
by shadow-of-doubtfulness
Summary: The events of the anime and certain parts from the manga. In the perspective of Instructor Dojo. What are the thoughts behind his semi-permanent scowl?
1. The Day I Became a Prince

The Prince of War- a Library Wars fan fiction

The year is 2013 or also called Senka 25, I've been put on a short mission in a town not far from Irabaki. I was put on patrol and told to go throughout the town to search out for signs of the Media Betterment Act near any places that sell different forms of media. They mostly go for bookstores, but you can't be too careful when it comes to this job.

I had just recently turned twenty and been moved up in the ranks. I was always called hot headed behind my back because of my wish to protect books and the things I used to do to save them. My name is Atsushi Dojo.

I was walking down the main street and then I spotted them. The burgundy and white trucks. They were parked right in front of a tiny bookstore. I checked my breast pocket for my badge, thank goodness that it was there. I didn't want to fumble for it once I entered the shop.

As I entered, I saw the owner, he was being held up by guns that had the safety off and there was one MBA member holding a warrant of sorts with a list of the books that were to be destroyed by the fires that they would soon put their recently acquired novels and children books from this store in. And then I saw her.

On the floor, with a book clutched to her chest was a girl. She was tearing up and said that she was going to shoplift in order to keep her book of fairy tales. She sure had guts, but I needed to stop this before she was beaten in front of me. Violence against women and children was the worst thing that the MBA would do. I remembered that time when they shot at a child who wanted to feed the rabbits in a children bookstore.

I took out my pass, and held it out for everyone to see.

"This is Inspector Dojo of the Library Defence Force, and I hereby declare that all these books are not to be censored and are now purchased by the Kanto Library," I said, I looked at the men that surrounded the girl clutching her book.

I walked over to her and crouched down to be at eye level with her. I put my hand onto her head and she physically calmed down. She looked up at me, but squinted at the light from the window behind me. I don't think she saw me very clearly, but it wasn't like we'd see each other after this. She was in fact wearing the local high school's uniform and I was part of the Kanto Library Base.

"You can go by the book that you so valiantly protected," I said to her as I held out my hand to help her up. Her hand was soft, but her grip was not delicate. With her other hand she wiped away her tears as she held the book of fairy tales.

"Thank you so much." She said as she walked up to the cash register. I nodded and headed over to the door.

"This copy damaged, would you like me to get you another copy?"

"No, I'll take this one as a memento of the events today."

Hearing that, I smiled and hurried to the base. I was late after all. I looked back at the store and thought, she would be an amazing member if she joined us.

When I arrived at the dorms, Komaki was there, and our supervisor, Genda was looking at me with a smirk. I looked down, I was late and I cost the library a ton of money.

"So how was your first solitary tour of duty?" Genda asked.

"I had my first encounter with the Media Betterment Committee, they attacked a small bookstore." I replied and looked away.

"And what did you do?" Genda asked.

"I did as I was taught and used my authority to make them stop."

"But you look very guilty, what are you hiding?" Genda asked.

"I said the library purchased all the copies of the censored books." I looked down sheepishly.

Komaki started to snicker, and then he doubled over laughing. "You idiot," he said between breaths and laughter.

Genda also joined in the laughter, but he got serious for a brief moment and told me that I was so screwed when we go back to the library in the morning.

I left them so that I could head on over to the dorm room that I was sharing with Komaki. As soon as I entered, I went to my bed and stared at the hand that held the girl's. I blushed a bit when I thought back to that encounter that was only just two hours ago. I was lying down, still staring at my hand when Komaki entered our room.

He looked at me with surprise, when he saw how I was still looking at my hand.

"Anything you want to talk about, Dojo?"

"I met a girl today, she's as passionate about books as I am. I think she'd be a great addition to the team when she's out of high school."

"I think you like her."

"No I don't, I was only with her for less than half an hour."

"You may deny it, but your face says that I'm right." Komaki said with his signature smirk.

"No it doesn't." Dojo protested.

"So, what's the name of your little princess?"

"I don't know, I never asked her."

"It would be hilarious if she joined us when she's older. I wonder how you'd react?" Komaki thought out loud.

"Enough about her, she wouldn't remember me anyway. You have to be at least twenty one to join the Library Defence Force anyway."

"Well, you never know..."

"Shut up Komaki!"

After a month of teasing I pretended to forget about her for good. Komaki stopped bringing her up and I toughened up my body and soul. And there was no mention of the event for six years. Until I received the position of instructor to the new recruits. I then got the shock of my life. The girl from the bookstore six years ago was my student. Her name was Iku Kasahara. This was going to be hell.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello to you readers who actually read author's notes,

I've been away from writing for almost a year. But I thought that I would start afresh with a new series and a new love for writing fan fictions. Why did I leave writing (if you guys care)? I left because I had a severe case of stress along with writer's block. Why am I not continuing my other series? I was not really ready to take on that project, but now I can take over a new series and a new anime.

So, I hope you enjoyed. And if you care about reviewing, go ahead, I reply to any PMs and questions you have.

Thank you for reading chapter one.

shadow-of-doubtfulness


	2. Shouting Matches in the Cafeteria

Every single day, I'm in charge of drilling the newbies. And every single day, she slacks off at the very last minute of training.

"Kasahara! Just what are you looking at. If this was real combat you would be shot and killed. Keep this up and you'll never make it in the ranks of Library Corp." I say harshly, but I also eye the other new members of the Library Defense Force to make sure that they know I'm watching them too.

Iku is a fast runner. I give her that, but she sure lets her mind wander. A very dangerous thing to do in this job. Maybe, one day I'll bring in Komaki and a paintball gun to prove that point. That will make her pay more attention to her surroundings. I'm sure Genda will approve, he loves crazy schemes and well, he was one of the best instructors for trainees.

Kasahara is definitely one of the top athletes in this training group, but she has the worst temper out of all the others. All she ever does is complain about me once out of earshot. And she always compares me with her prince, who is apparently the complete opposite of me. If only she knew it was me, she would then shut up and stop complaining. But like hell that would happen. No siree, never. I'd never admit it to her dense self.

"Kasahara, you're going to drop the gun, hold it higher!" She did exactly as I told her, good. Every order that I give her results in a scowl as she does as I ask.

Kasahara ran up to the finish line but collapsed at the end. I hope I didn't push her too hard. But then again, there is no mercy in combat. If you fail, you will die or get hurt. There is no room for mercy in the heart of an instructor. You are preparing soldiers so that they will be ready to fight in a war they might not survive in.

"Kasahara! Did I say that you could rest? Go off to the side and give me a hundred push-ups." I watched her do a few push-ups and turned to the rest of my trainees.

"You can all leave for lunch, be ready for a hand to hand combat test at 1400 hours. You are dismissed." They all rushed away, we have been training since 0600 hours. Kasahara was on her sixtieth push-up, and she looked exhausted. After a minute, she had finished all her push-ups.

"Kasahara, you are dismissed." I watched as she got up and headed over to her water bottle.

I headed back to my office for a bit, the cafeteria was going to be crowded now, and I wanted to meet up with my best friend. Komaki and I always ate together, but he would always tease me about Iku. Her actions around me always seem to make him snicker. Sometimes, all I want to do is punch him hard in the ribs, but he is the best guy to go to for advice.

"Hey Komaki, do you want to head to the canteen now? The line up should probably be dead by now." I said, hoping that there would still be some seats in the cafeteria.

"Sure," he answered.

As we walked from the campus to the canteens, we received many salutes from the lower ranked soldiers and recruits.

So many faces to remember, but the most memorable face had to be Kasahara's. Her face has been carved into my memory. It has been six years since that event in the bookstore near the Irabaki library.

We got into line for the canteen after browsing the daily specials. I think the canteen for the higher ranks wants us to become vegetarian or go on some health kick. There was no meat or barely any protein on the menu. High ranked soldiers need protein too.

Komaki and I bought our food and started browsing for seats. He was choosing the seats today. I noticed that he was heading toward the middle of the room where there was someone having a shouting match with a girl from the Affairs Department, who was responding very calmly.

"It shows he has high expectations of you." She said in a calming voice.

"I don't think so!" I recognized that voice. And she was getting louder.

"I like him though. He's okay don't you think?" The girl said, trying to quiet down her friend.

"Huh?! Seriously?! That shorty?" She exclaimed.

That hurt, I was self-conscious about my height. But I tried to make it not bother me. It's not my fault that she has good genes in the height department. My parents were below average height too.

Komaki was starting to laugh a little. As much as he was trying to hide it, his tray was shaking. He then chose to sit at the table behind the shouting girl. Of course, he chose to have us sit near Kasahara. He knew about my secret of being her prince, no matter how many times I tried to keep him from mentioning her entry interview.

"You of all people can't be picky about height..." I agreed silently. She was two inches taller than me. And about the same height as most of the male recruits.

"Don't go there. He's mean too!"

Now that hit a nerve. I had to intervene before she attacked my character once more.

"So, is that what you think of me..."

She flinched, and I saw her shoulders tense up.

"That I'm a short mean maniac. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I won't be held responsible for my actions after what I just heard. I am human after all." I said with a voice that meant business.

She started to eat all her food quickly. She choked a little but Komaki addressed her about that.

"You shouldn't eat so fast, Kasahara, It's not good for you. Make sure that you chew."

"I've lost my appetite. I don't want to eat anymore." She said as she got got up from her seat which was right behind mine.

"Don't be like that." Komaki said.

"Excuse me sirs."

She picked up her tray and started to walk away from us. As she took her third step, a letter fell out of her calf pocket. I picked it up.

"Let's go Shibasaki." Kasahara said as she addressed her friend from the Affairs Department.

They must be roommates, I thought.

"Kasahara, you dropped something."

"You can throw that away. I couldn't send it or else I'd be forced to come home." She said as she continued to walk away from the table.

I finished reading her letter. I started to rip it up.

"That means her parents don't want her to be in the Defense Force." H said after he read it.

I didn't reply to him. I just kept ripping her letter.

"And you're totally on her bad side. Maybe you should reconsider your method."

"If she can't take, she can quit."

"At least be honest with yourself. So, what do you think of her?"

That question struck a small nerve. I tried to hide it by taking a mouthful of my salad.

"She's the first woman to apply for a Defense Force position. She's unique."

"She's a monster. She finished twelfth against men in the high port race. I know she ran track in high school, but that was amazing. I think she'd be able to keep up with army training if she tried."

"Really?! Good for her. It's decided, then?"

"No it's not! Just because you're a good athlete doesn't make you qualified."

"Got it." He said with a small chuckle.

We finished our meals and headed back to our recruits. Very soon, we'd have to start the martial arts part of the day.

Today would be the day I'd take her on.

Author's note

Hello once again,

So what do you guys think so far. This is in fact my first Library Wars fan fiction after all. Other than my sentence structure being choppy at the beginning, what else can I improve? Also, if there are any things that you would like me to include in the story, just give me a review or PM. I will always answer any questions that you may have.

Thanks for reading this far.

Until next time,

shadow-of-doubtfulness


	3. Bruises and Bitemarks

It was almost mid-afternoon. I was testing the recruits on their martial arts skills. Everyone would be fighting in front of the entire group, same-sex pairings. I started with the male recruits first. But now I'm ready to start with the females.

"Sakamoto and Kippei, you're up on the floor. Now prepare for your fight." I said so that they could get into their places.

"Bow."

They bowed to each other and waited for my signal to go."

"Go."

The first thing they did try to trip the other. By forcing one off their balance, they could successfully knock down their opponent. They didn't have all that much strength in them though, so I couldn't expect a huge show like the male students.

"You need more power in your movements, you won't be able to take down and MBC officer at this rate." I egged them on hoping that they'd the idea.

They tried to be a little more fierce, but then one of them fell down. The other took this moment to pin the other down. Eventually I stopped them.

"Alright, next up is Kasahara and Honda." I shouted after the girls left the mat.

"Why do I have to be put against her? She's too strong." Honda muttered under her breath.

I heard her say that, but I didn't do anything about it. I have to give them some slack, probably not Kasahara; but the rest of the group.

"Bow."

They bowed at me, then turned to face their opponent. Honda starting to shake in fear.

"You may begin your fight."

Kasahara spent her time waiting for an attack. She did not move just yet, she just waited for Honda to make the first move.

After a minute of standing completely still, Kasahara tried to force the first move.

"Come on Honda, I'm right open. Do something and I'll finish this fight quickly." Kasahara provoked.

Honda then went into offensive position, and tried to punch Kasahara in the ribs. Kasahara dodged easily and grabbed Honda's arm which left her wide open. Kasahara lifted her up, and spun her backwards knocking her off balance. Honda decided that she would give up in fighting Kasahara.

"Kasahara, it's no use. You're way to strong for us girls. None of us can take you. You should try a male opponent, they might be a better challenge." Honda said loudly enough to hear, as she got up from the tatami mat.

"A male opponent?" Kasahara thought out loud.

"Then how about me? Pick me! Me!"

All around me there were cheers, and recruits trying to get Kasahara to partner with them. I would have let her fight one of them, but then I heard someone say something that set me off.

"I wouldn't mind fighting, as long as it's with a girl."

I shot them a dirty look, and then rose my voice.

"What kind of idiots are you? Nobody is going to fight Kasahara, except me. I can't let any of you do it."

"No fair, Instructor!" They whined, they all wanted action with a female group member.

"He must be desperate if he's going to fight her."

I fixed my gi, and joined Kasahara on the mat.

"It's not like that. I don't think of her as a woman. How desperate do you think I am?" I retorted.

I looked at Kasahara, it seems that I offended her. She was fuming, but I wasn't going to let her down on having a fight.

"Are you sure, Instructor?" She asked.

I looked at her, not knowing what she was asking.

"You appear to be a lot shorter than me. Will you even be able to reach my collar, sir?" She provoked.

I wasn't going to let her phase me, but she didn't have to rub her height in my face. I wasn't going to go easy on her for that little retort. I didn't change my expression towards her.

I walked up to her just to be a little closer.

"Begin!" I instructed.

She reacted right away, and grabbed my arms. I grabbed her back and pulled her close to me, hard. She looked surprised, she felt soft and muscular against my chest. In her moment of confusion, I hooked my foot around her ankle and threw her over my shoulder onto the mat.

She lay there dazed, not ready to react to what I did to her. I stood over her body that was lying down still. I adjusted my gi and began to talk.

"You're all talk until you at least know how to land."

She looked embarrassed that I knocked her down so easily. I began walking away from her.

"Even though you're taller than me, I don't see you bringing me down on the mat anytime soon."

I continued walking when I got hit in the back with a pair of feet. I fell onto the mat, onto my stomach. My head also smacked onto the tatami as well, I would probably go to the infirmary when I go on break.

"You got your wish. Anything you want to say?" Kasahara said as she swiped her hands together.

"Okay, is that how you want to play?" I threatened her. I was fuming, she caught me of guard that time, I wasn't going to let it happen again.

Now she was caught off guard. I snuck in a few punches towards her stomach. She swung a kick in my direction. Before the kick exploded across my ribs, I grabbed her foot and threw her across the room. When she hit the mat, it made a deafening sound. I cringed inwardly a little, but she got up within seconds. She was running at me quite quickly, she was getting ready to give a finishing blow. I wasn't going to let her defeat me in front of the other recruits. I had my pride. So, I charged in her direction and got as close as I could. At the very last moment, I ducked which resulted in her tripping over me. I got on top of her before she could get up. I then started to put her into an arm lock as I straddled her struggling body. But before I could force her to tap out, she bit my ankle that was close to her face.

I grunted a bit, as I tightened my grip on her arm. I then switched arm locks, so I could have more power over her.

"No holds barred. You started it. I'm not pulling punches." I said loud enough to Kasahara.

"Someone count to thirty." I shouted to my recruits.

"One, two, three, four..."

"Ude Hishigi, the most powerful arm lock." The male recruits were whispering to each other.

"UGH. YOU'RE PULLING OFF MY ARM! NO WAY I'M GOING TO LAST THIRTY SECONDS. LET ME GO YOU SADISTIC FREAK!" Kasahara yelled as loudly as she could while she tapped out, slapping the mat as loudly as she could with her free arm.

I didn't let go of her just yet. She was still squirming under my weight.

"I said MERCY!"

I got off her, she was probably one of the best people I've fought so far. Man, that was an amazing fight.

"You, how long did she last?" I asked the recruit who counted.

"Kasahara lasted for fifteen seconds, sir." The recruit answered meekly.

"Kasahara, you probably pulled a muscle in your arm, please go to the infirmary." I said to her after she got up after the fight.

As soon as she got up, she clutched her arm a little. I noticed her do it, even though it was for split second. She walked out of the room, tripping when she got to the edge of tatami mats. As soon as she left, I dismissed my class for the day.

Once they had all cleared out, I put on my uniform that I wore while training recruits. It was my fatigues. They reminded me of my goal to be a hero, like the characters in the stories I grew up with. Since I locked up the gym, I decided to go to special locker room for instructors and changed there.

I entered the room and went straight to the back. There were showers there, and I needed to inspect my body for injuries. I took off my top, in front of the mirror in the small stall.

Just as I expected, my muscles were a bit strained from fighting Kasahara. It wasn't anything that I couldn't deal with, I would only feel it for a day or two. I checked for any problem areas on the rest of my body when I went into my shower.

As I was putting on soap, I felt a stinging pain in my leg. I looked down and saw that the ankle that Kasahara had bitten was in fact bleeding a little. Ugh, I would have to have to go find a big enough bandage to cover that. But now was not the time, I was putting in shampoo. As I was rinsing out the scentless shampoo, I was sucking in my breath to hide my pain.

I took my towel, and then wiped off the water thoroughly. As I did so, I slowed down carefully as I reached my slightly bloody ankle. Once I finished, I put on my clean fatigues and left the staff showers.

I walked down the hallway towards the infirmary, but decided against it when I saw that Kasahara was still inside. She left class about fifteen minutes ago. But seeing how the nurse was still working on her, I must have done a lot of damage.

Feeling a bit badly, I decided to just sneak over to a pharmacy in town. As I left the base, I made sure that I wasn't seen by my fellow soldiers. I continued my way over to the store, the blood from her bite mark slowly staining my pant leg.

I entered the shop after walking a couple minutes. I went straight to the back, to the place where they kept the bandages. I picked up a box of large bandages and then headed to the cash. I paid for my item and then left the store.

As I got back to base, I went straight to my dorm room. It was almost dinner time, but I wasn't ready to go into the cafeteria just yet. I would only go there after I put on my bandage.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in Komaki."

My door opened, and Komaki closed the door behind him. I was still on my bed, I was having a lot of trouble cleaning my bite mark. Komaki looked at my leg and cringed a bit at the sight of the blood on my ankle.

"What happened? That looks pretty bad."

"I was in a fight, and she bit me." I said in a matter of fact way.

"She? Do you mean Kasahara?" Komaki asked with a smile.

"Yes, but can you just help me? I can't clean it as well as I thought." I asked him nicely, looking at him in the eye.

"Only if you tell me the full story for why she bit you." Komaki bargained.

"Fine, I'll tell you as you clean it." I said, giving up a little.

Komaki came up to me, and knelt next to my injured foot. He took the alcohol swabs from my first aid kit and opened them. He brought the first one to my skin and started to wipe the area carefully. I was trying my best not to react, but it did sting a lot after all. As he dressed my wound, I told him all about the fight. He snickered a bit when I mentioned how I tackled Kasahara down to the ground and got on top of her. By now, he was done with putting on the bandage.

"How about we go to the cafeteria now? The place would probably be empty by now." I said.

"Sure, but what if you run into Kasahara again? Are you going to tell her about the fact that your ankle will probably be scarred forever?" Komaki asked with a grin.

"Nope, and I never will." I said.

We walked over to the cafeteria. I walked carefully, trying not to make my ankle bleed a lot again. We then ordered our food and ate. After that, I went straight to bed.

Author's Note

Hey guys,

Long chapter eh? Just in case you're wondering that 'eh' is actually something I say on a normal basis. I am from Canada if you wanted to know.

Anyways, so how did you like this chapter? I was so distracted by my other story (A new life. A new name. But not witness protection.), that I forgot to write the next couple of chapters of this one. In case you ask me later. Let me clarify, I came up with the idea of writing a few chapters before I update my story. That way, I can easily catch up on my writing if I had exams and stuff to study for.

Thanks a lot for reading thus far. I'm looking forward to reading your reviews (if you want to post some).

Until next time,

shadow-of-doubtfulness


	4. Kiss With a Fist

Today, was my turn on duty. It seems that someone has it in for me, I've been partnered up with Kasahara. I don't know how to feel about that at all.

Komaki hints thing to me when it comes to her. It seems that I intimidate her and that I should lighten up. I can't do that! It will show weakness, and she'll take advantage of it. She already takes advantage of my height, I'll never be able to ease off on my intimidation.

I looked over to her, she had a sour look on her face, like she was force fed a bag of lemons covered in citric acid. Man, she looked pissed. I won't do anything about this for a while, unless I want to set her off. Ugh, she's so difficult to deal with.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it quickly. The best way to avoid provoking wild animals was to not get in their space or bother them. The law of the jungle doesn't work here, it's a library. This time I would speak.

"What's up with that face?" I asked in a completely neutral voice.

She glanced at me and scowled. She then turned away, facing forward, never glancing my way after that.

"I might ask you the same thing." She said, venom in her voice.

I was really not enjoying this, and neither was she. We marched on through the halls, looking for people of interest. Nobody seemed too suspicious, until I saw a man clutching his stomach and heading to the bathroom.

"Sir, there's a suspicious man over there." She said pointing in the direction of the man I was just watching.

"Possible, go question him." I said, giving her the go ahead.

I watched as she headed into the bathroom. I headed there too, but not entering unless it sounded as if she needed backup.

"What are you doing?" She said, making me pique my interest.

I entered the bathroom after I heard a loud crash and a shout.

"Oh Dojo, I arrested the man."

"You idiot! You didn't restrain him." I said as I ran over to knock her down, out of the way as he came running with an exacto knife.

The knife grazed my temple as his fist hit me in the eye. I grunted in pain a bit, but I flipped him over and handcuffed him. Kasahara looked up at me, there was blood flowing down my cheek, a little fell on her face.

"Instructor Dojo." She said as she got up from the floor, using my hand to pull her up.

As soon as I had brought her up to her feet, I slapped her hard across the face. She looked shocked that I had just hit her. The look in her eyes told me that she wasn't expecting me to lift my hand against her. I tried not to have it faze me, if I showed remorse now, she wouldn't learn her lesson.

"Don't take this personally, I would have done the same thing no matter who it was. Don't be stupid. Always keep your eyes on the suspect until he's secured." I began, looking into her doe-like eyes. She was still touching her cheek.

I turned around and started toward the door. I didn't look back at her, if she was going to remember those words, I would have to leave her to think about her mistake.

I finished our patrol and went to my room. I had to write a report after all. But before I began, I decided to check my phone. I had one missed call, from my family. I dialled in their number and held my phone to my ear. After the third ring they picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom, just phoning to check in."

"Atsushi, how have you been?"

"Good, I just got on my break."

"Is that so? You're not getting yourself hurt are you? You know how nervous it makes me to see that my baby's hurt, right?"

I cringed when she said that.

"Mom, I'm twenty-seven years old. I'm not a baby, or even close to that anymore. I'm old enough to get married and have kids if I want to."

"And Atsushi, how is that working out?"

"You know that girl I protected in the store five years ago? She's my subordinate now."

"That same girl who you compared to a princess? My, how is that working for you?"

"I got mad at her today."

"And what did she do?"

"She made a mistake that could have cost her life, and I had to save her. She was supposed the secure the man, but she turned her back on him. A dangerous mistake to make. She's fine now, but I gave her a lesson afterwards."

"It seems that you know what you're doing."

"I have some paperwork to do, but I'll talk to you soon. Maybe I'll come home over the weekend."

"Goodbye Atsushi."

"Bye mom."

I hung up my phone.

I had to make up for what I did to Kasahara. I decided that I would give her the credit. She deserved it, even though she made a possibly fatal mistake. After I handed in the report, I decided to go get a beer from the common room.

I was hungry, but I didn't want dinner. I was too guilty to run into Kasahara after I slapped her face. Her cheek felt soft when I hit her. It made me think of an apricot. Comparing her skin to fruit was not helping. I need food in my system now.

I sat on the couch, pondering what I was going to do. I then noticed that we had food in the vending machine. I wasn't completely screwed. I went up to the machine and bought trail mix and beer. I ate the trail mix first because beer on an empty stomach would make me very sick.

I must have zoned out a bit because it got dark, and the only light I could see was the glow of the vending machines.

I sat up straight on the couch when I heard someone walking down the hall from the Woman's side of the dorm. I didn't look to see who it was because I could tell from the footsteps stopping and a gasp, that it was Kasahara.

"Go to bed." I told her gruffly.

"This floor's communal. I can be here anytime I want." She said, her face falling after she said it. I noticed the cold-pack on her face.

Shit, mom would have murdered me if I told her what I did to Kasahara's face.

"Um. About what happened today..." She began.

"Save it. If you apologize, then I can't ignore that puffy cheek of yours. And I don't want to apologize, so just can it." I said rudely, I didn't want to apologize to her more than I've already had.

"How come you gave me credit for catching that man?" She asked me. If I had been drinking my beer just then, I would have had a coughing fit.

"How did you know?"

"Shibasaki told me."

"Since when are you qualified to pass judgement on your boss's reports?"

"That's not what I'm doing! I just. I just don't think I deserve it. So I..." She exclaimed, losing her cool with every word. Tears were now falling down her face.

I got up and stood in front of her. She was a few inches taller than me, but I reached up to pat her head. She wiped away her tears and looked in my eyes. I couldn't stand her gaze for too long, else she might notice my feelings for her. I turned my head to the side, giving her some time to gather her thoughts.

"Sir," she began. I looked at her.

"You're shorter than Instructor Komaki." She said innocently. But I lifted my hand and slapped the top of her head.

"I can't believe you hit me!" She shouted.

"It's just that you're unnecessarily tall." I countered.

"Sir, I'm not going to quit. There's someone I aspire to be like. Someday when I see him again. I want to tell him the he inspired me. So I'm not going to give up just yet." She explained, but I was trying my best not to show signs of alarm.

"This man, is he the same one you mentioned in your interview?" I asked, preparing myself for the worst.

"Yes. He's the man of my dreams." She finished.

I began to blush, but I was thankful for the shitty lighting. I decided that now was probably the best time to leave. I picked up my trash and threw them away.

"Do what you want." Those were my final words to her tonight.

"Thank you for your advice sir. I'll do that." She said as she bowed.

I entered my room and went to my bed. How was I going to tell her that her prince and I are one and the same? Life just got even more difficult.

Author's note

Hey guys,

How have you been? I've been busy with school work and such, but that will soon be over. Vacation is on it's way. The next part of Prince of War will be the camping trip, but it will be a multi-part chapter (many chapters to make one arc). So, I plan to write it all out and post all the parts together because all we actually know is the "bear incident", and there are so many things to explore on a camping trip of the sort (I'm a veteran at my campground). I think that the camping trip will take me a long while, so expect the next chapters around Christmas. I'll continue my other current story, but don't freak out on me about this one please.

See you in a month (approximately),

shadow-of-doubtfulness


End file.
